Misaki is Wicked
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: Fem!Misaki. Takahiro wanted Misaki to leave and explore the world before committing to Akihiko. Finally agree three years she returns to be a Broadway star. Now she is back in Japan and is play Elphaba in Wicked. Luckily her family will be with here through the adventure of the biggest role of her career. DON'T OWN ANYTHING, WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!


Chapter 1

 **DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

 **Fem!Misaki**

So when I told Takahiro about my relationship with Akihiko he wasn't angry so much as livid. Akihiko and I had been together five years prior, he seemed pretty upset. Now Usami-chichi never really like me so Takahiro agreed with him when they said we needed space. Along the line with that I was too young. I just graduated college with a degree I had no interest in. So they told me to travel make a career for myself than come back. I could only agree, downside that I wouldn't have content with Akihiko while I was away. So I left but with a promise ring and a fire in my heart. Well I've been traveling around for the last three year. I've been all over the world, how you ask. I am a star on Broadway doing many musicals traveling Rent, Travesties, and Fiddler on the Roof, mostly musical's. Now I've got a big job located in Japan, home. I'm Elphaba in Wicked. Yeah I have that vocal range. At this moment I am in airport going to my new green jeep with all my luggage and going home. I didn't tell anybody that I was coming home not even Akihiko. Plus throughout the years I've ignored Takahiro's calls.

Driving to the apartment is restless to me but listening to Wicked in the car helps a little since I do have a job to do. I've built my actress and singing career on Broadway and it is close to my heart. Now when I actually get to the apartment and dump all of my bags and check every room even his office. It's clear he still lives here like I knew he would but sadly he is nowhere to be found. Sighing feeling jet lag since I flew from America where my recent show Fiddler on the Roof just closed. Laying on the couch with my suitcases on the floor by the door. Placing my head on Suzuki-chan I end up falling asleep. A few hours later I wake up to still no Akihiko. Thinking I jump up and check the fridge. Lucky me there is plenty food to make Akihiko's favorite. Getting to work I start singing songs from Wicked however it's actually Glinda's song "Popular" but it's catchy and funny as well so I sing it anyway.

 _Whenever I see someone_ _  
_ _Less fortunate than I_ _  
_ _(And let's face it - who isn't_ _  
_ _Less fortunate than I?)_ _  
_ _My tender heart_ _  
_ _Tends to start to bleed_ _  
_ _And when someone needs a makeover_ _  
_ _I simply have to take over_ _  
_ _I know I know exactly what they need_ _  
_ _And even in your case_ _  
_ _Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face_ _  
_ _Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed_ _  
_ _Follow my lead_ _  
_ _And yes, indeed_ _  
_ _You will be_

Cooking I continue singing and text Akihiko that I am making dinner. Maybe he will be home faster. Putting my phone down it's playing the instrumental of the song I continue.

 _Popular!_ _  
_ _You're gonna be popular!_ _  
_ _I'll teach you the proper ploys_ _  
_ _When you talk to boys_ _  
_ _Little ways to flirt and flounce (Ooh!)_ _  
_ _I'll show you what shoes to wear_ _  
_ _How to fix your hair_ _  
_ _Everything that really counts_ __

 _To be popular_ _  
_ _I'll help you be popular!_ _  
_ _You'll hang with the right cohorts_ _  
_ _You'll be good at sports_ _  
_ _Know the slang you've got to know_ _  
_ _So let's start_ _  
_ _'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go_

After precooking some ingredients I put them into a baking dish so it all can blend and make something extremely delicious. Checking my phone again really quick I see that Akihiko replied that he will be home any minute and he is bring Takahiro and his wife and child my nephew Mahiro.

 _Don't be offended by my frank analysis_ _  
_ _Think of it as personality dialysis_ _  
_ _Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a_ _  
_ _Sister and adviser_ _  
_ _There's nobody wiser_ _  
_ _Not when it comes to popular -_ _  
_ _I know about popular_ _  
_ _And with an assist from me_ _  
_ _To be who you'll be_ _  
_ _Instead of dreary who-you-were: well, are:_ _  
_ _There's nothing that can stop you_ _  
_ _From becoming popu-_ _  
_ _Ler: lar:_ __

 _La la la la_ _  
_ _We're gonna make_ _  
_ _You popular_

Putting in the oven to finish I am glad I made a lot of food. As I start to clean up I don't hear the door open and the guests come in I just clean like nothing at all and of course the singing doesn't stop.

 _When I see depressing creatures_ _  
_ _With unprepossessing features_ _  
_ _I remind them on their own behalf_ _  
_ _To think of_ _  
_ _Celebrated heads of state or_ _  
_ _Specially great communicators_ _  
_ _Did they have brains or knowledge?_ _  
_ _Don't make me laugh! He, he!_ _  
_

_They were popular! Please_ _-_ _  
_ _It's all about popular!_ _  
_ _It's not about aptitude_ _  
_ _It's the way you're viewed_ _  
_ _So it's very shrewd to be_ _  
_ _Very very popular_ _  
_ _Like me!_

 _And though you protest_ _  
_ _Your disinterest_ _  
_ _I know clandestinely_ _  
_ _You're gonna grin and bear it_ _  
_ _Your new found popularity_ _  
_ _La la la la_ _  
_ _You'll be popular -_ _  
_ _Just not quite as popular_ _  
_ _As me!_

I jump and turn around to little Mahiro clapping. "Yay Mi-tan!" I giggle and pick him up "Well hello there! You're just in time I just put dinner in the oven!" I say placing Mahiro back on the ground. Akihiko pulls me into the tight hug.

"You are never allowed to leave again" Akihiko says, I giggle "Of course not I don't think I could survive" Takahiro smiles and hugs, he apologizes for his stupid judgement and basically sending me away.

"Actually I have to thank you Nii-chan if you hadn't sent me away I would probably at some boring desk job instead of finding myself and my career" I cut him short and during my sentence I grab Akihiko's hand and look up at Akihiko smiling. Just than my phone goes off and it seem I left it in the kitchen. The ringtone is actually 'No one mourns the wicked' ironic right.

 _No one mourns the wicked_ _  
_ _Now at last, she's dead and gone_ _  
_ _Now at last, there's joy throughout the land._

" **Hello?** " I ask answering the phone in English. " **What? The News, rehearsal footage? Okay I'll turn it on.** " I hang up and go back to the living room and turn on the TV to the News. To my surprise I am all over it and I sit with my family all eyes glued to the screen.

 _Well we have confirmed that Takanashi Misaki the hit on Broadway is officially in Japan. Playing Elphaba in the popular play of Wicked a tale of the Wizard of Oz. In this musical Elphaba is the Wicked Witch of the West and how she comes to be along with Glinda the Good. Now Takanashi Misaki has done a few Musicals traveling the world and this is her biggest role yet. There are some who don't believe that Takanashi-chan has the vocals for such a role. Well we have approved rehearsal footage of "No good deed" from the musical featuring Misaki in her finest role yet let's take a look._

 _ **Change to Video.**_

 _ **In the video it opens to my on stage with fog at my feet. However I have no costume but jeans a Wicked t-shirt and a black cape. My hair is pulled into a ponytail and of course my skin is green.**_

 _Fiyero!_ _  
_ _Eleka nahmen nahmen_ _  
_ _Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_ _  
_ _Eleka nahmen nahmen_ _  
_ _Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_ __

 _Let his flesh not be torn_ _  
_ _Let his blood leave no stain_ _  
_ _Though they beat him_ _  
_ _Let him feel no pain_ _  
_ _Let his bones never break_ _  
_ _And however they try_ _  
_ _To destroy him_ _  
_ _Let him never die:_ _  
_ _Let him never die:_ __

 _Eleka nahmen nahmen_ _  
_ _Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_ _  
_ _Eleka nahmen nahmen_ _  
_ _Ah tum ah tum eleka... Eleka... Ugh!_ __

 _What good is this chanting?_ _  
_ _I don't even know what I'm reading!_ _  
_ _I don't even know which trick I ought to try_ _  
_ _Fiyero, where are you?_ _  
_ _Already dead, or bleeding?_ _  
_ _One more disaster I can add to my_ _  
_ _Generous supply?_ __

 _No good deed goes unpunished_ _  
_ _No act of charity goes unresented_ _  
_ _No good deed goes unpunished_ _  
_ _That's my new creed_ _  
_ _My road of good intentions_ _  
_ _Lead where such roads always lead_ _  
_ _No good deed_ _  
_ _Goes unpunished!_ __

 _Nessa:_ _  
_ _Doctor Dillamond:_ _  
_ _Fiyero:_ _  
_ _Fiyero!(Very high range)_ __

 _One question haunts and hurts_ _  
_ _Too much, too much to mention:_ _  
_ _Was I really seeking good_ _  
_ _Or just seeking attention?_ _  
_ _Is that all good deeds are_ _  
_ _When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_ _  
_ _If that's all good deeds are_ _  
_ _Maybe that's the reason why_ __

 _No good deed goes unpunished_ _  
_ _All helpful urges should be circumvented_ _  
_ _No good deed goes unpunished_ _  
_ _Sure, I meant well -_ _  
_ _Well, look at what well-meant did:_ _  
_ _All right, enough - so be it_ _  
_ _So be it, then:_ _  
_ _Let all Oz be agreed_ _  
_ _I'm wicked through and through_ _  
_ _Since I can not succeed_ _  
_ _Fiyero, saving you_ _  
_ _I promise no good deed_ _  
_ _Will I attempt to do again_ _  
_ _Ever again_ _  
_ _No good deed_ _  
_ _Will I do again!_

 _Well that was amazing, I am sure all of Japan will be lining up to buy tickets to see Takanashi Misaki as Elphaba. People are already order tickets for the show not even two months away. Takanashi Misaki the Sweetest jewel of Japan._

"Misaki that was amazing" Akihiko says pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah Misaki could you always sing like that, that was great. My little sister a famous on Broadway." Takahiro cheers with Mahiro clapping and giggling.

"I'm just glad I'll be working in Japan exclusively. Though if I travel you are coming with me" I nudge Akihiko who smiles in reply. I hear the oven go off and get up and pull it out. "Akihiko can you set the table dinner is ready."

"Yum Yum Dinner!" Mahiro cheers and runs to the table. I smile at the adorable five year old. After Akihiko sets the table we all sit down and dig in. After a few bit we all start to talk and I tell them about my other shows and traveling. Finally after a few hours Takahiro leaves with Manami who's carrying a suckered out Mahiro. I take them to the door, closing the door behind them Akihiko scoops me up in his arms and carries me up the stair bridal style. He gently kicks the door the open and kicks it shut. Throwing me on the bed we get to making up for three years of separation.


End file.
